Jedi Commander
by DarthShadow66
Summary: Katooni a youngling who survived battle against pirates and contact with General Grievous. Now she wants to become a part of the larger War that is going on around her. (This is pre Order 66)


**I do not own Star Wars: Clone Wars or any of the characters in it, but all original characters (OCs) and ideas are mine, please read and leave a review if you like it.**

 **A new beginning.**

Her first mission had been eventful, she had gone to collect her lightsaber crystal and then was attacked by pirates, had to rescue the padawan learner that was with them. Then they had to try escaping only to be captured by but then allying themselves with the pirates to fight against Grievous and his droid army before escaping. That single mission had made them Jedi.

 _I'm a Jedi now, but what can I do to help in this war?_ Katooni wondered as she sat in her quarters.

Later on she was walking through the temple, while wondering who she could talk to, when she bumped into Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I survived battle and contact with General Grievous. I am ready to take command of my own forces." She said calmly as she looked down at the Grand Master.

"Indeed, powerful you are becoming. Ready you think you are, hmmm?" Yoda chuckled.

"Yes, master."

For a few minutes he stood their thinking on her request, knowing very well that she was right. No other youngling had ever gone up against Grievous and lived to speak about it and so he agreed. "Hmm, Very well, a Commander you will become."

Two months later a squad of commandos sat in Master Zey's office, awaiting further orders. "Your Jedi commander is a bit different."

"Different how?" they asked. The door to his office slid open and they looked at the doorway, but no one was there and then they slowly looked down and saw a little girl standing there. All four of them chuckled under their helms.

"Seriously?" One of them said sarcastically through their external comlink and shoved his brother's shoulder plate.

"This is Jedi Commander Katooni Raven." He announced and looked at the squad, "This is Shadow Squad."

The squad snapped to attention and stood waiting for orders as an older Mandalorian walked in, "Yes seriously. Zey is this one of those special cases?"

"This is your area of expertise Kal, I'll let you alone." Zey said as he walked out.

"Well your probably wondering why a kid is in charge. You were all kids when you were first given to me." He sighed and looked between them Demo, Twitch, Scar, and Vo. One of the few remaining squads that is all four original members. "She's a part of a group that I flash trained, so that they won't get their shebs blown off in combat."

As they were talking, Katooni stood fidgeting in her place.

Demo spoke up, "Why Sarge?"

"Simple the Jedi have no choice, their numbers are dwindling. I want you," As he looked at all four of 'em. "To train her to survive this Hell"

Vo straightened up and looked at Kal, "Sarge is she ready?"

Kal looked at him, "I trained all of you, what do you think?"

Demo was quiet before he spoke again glancing between his brothers and Sergeant, "What do we need to teach her?"

Kal's face turned grim with a strong look on his face, "Teach her to survive. By any means. Necessary."

All four stood silently and then at once said, "Yes Sergeant!"

The squad leader removed his helm and looked at Katooni and then to Kal and back to her, "What do you know?"

Kal looked at her and nodded as he walked out of the room.

Katooni looked at him, "Two months hardcore training with Sergeant Kal, how much do I need?"

He looked at her and smirked, "That isn't nearly enough. By any means necessary, are you willing to go that far?"

She stood there a cold stare coming over her face, "I saw my best friend killed before my own eyes, and I want revenge."

The medic of the group was surprised at her comment and removed his helmet, "Isn't that a bit dark for a Jedi?"

Her voice grew deeper and louder, "This whole war is dark, it is changing the Republic and the Jedi Order from within, it needs to END."

Vo scratched his chin, "Commander what can we do to defend the Republic, we don't have a ship or a destination."

Katooni reached into the tunic of her traditional brown Jedi robes and pulled out a credit chip and with her best Yoda impression, "Ship I have, Destination I know."

The squad followed her to the hangar were they boarded a Larty. The pilot turned to face them as they entered, "The ship is waiting ma'am." She nodded and motioned for them to leave. They landed in a Venator – class star destroyer minutes later, which quickly left the atmosphere and departed into hyperspace.

After a few hours of hyperspace travel they dropped out over a stormy world. The intercom beeping to life. "Commander we are at rendezvous coordinates, gunship standing by. Good luck down there."

The gunship took off moments after they stepped onboard, as they dodged the lightning storm on their descent before setting down on a landing pad where a trooper stood waiting.

"Ready for inspection commander!" He shouted and snapped to attention as he stopped a few feet away from them, his shiny white armor being pelted by the stinging rain.

She nodded and they walked inside. As they walked inside Twitch noticed two figures walking towards them.

"Vo is that who I think it is?"

He enhanced the vision on his helm and zoomed in watching the two figures approach and simply said one word, "Osik."

Katooni walked over to them and greeted the two figures walking back with them. They snapped to attention as the three of them approached. "Alright Shadow squad this is ARC-285 "Swipe" and ARC-115 "Rev" they are going to help us train."

Just then another youngling walked over with a company of shiny boys behind him.

Katooni turned to him and bowed, "Jayce you ready?"

He sighed and shook his shoulders as he looked at her. "Not like we have much of a choice. May the Force be with you."

"As with you my friend."

The company followed him as they exited the hangar into the raging storm outside.

The next month was spent training and preparing. The commando's went with the ARCs and Katooni trained with an older master learning abilities from an ancient generation of Jedi.

She looked up towards the older Jedi and her eyes were filled with wonder, "Master how long have you been around?"

"A long time padawan." She smiled and continued explaining the lesson to her.

After the month was over, the five of them walked down the hallway. "Who's funding this Op? I know it's not the Republic." Scar asked as he checked his deecee's calibration.

Katooni turned on her heel and looked up at him, "Why, you want a raise?"

Scar shook his head and continued behind her.

After that the five of them walked silently through the ghost white walls of Tipoca city, heading for one of the launch pads.

The squad was five feet behind her when Twitch looked down noticing a deecee on her side, "Commander is that a DC-15s pistol?"

She nodded and continued walking.

"That's a bit of an unusual weapon for a Jedi." Twitch remarked.

But on that note she turned on her heel and shouted, "Buckets off!" They stopped in their tracks and obeyed without question as they removed their helmets.

"What, don't think I'm as good as you?" She turned around and walked into the firing range on her right. All the troopers inside went to attention until she waved for them to carry on.

She held out her hand without turning towards the squad, "Scar, Weapon!" He obeyed and handed her his deecee. She checked the charge on the rifle, before ordering for the room to be silent as she set her lane to the highest difficulty and setting.

The computer sounded, "Three...Two...One...Commence firing."

The first target popped up and was instantly blown away, each target soon followed suite. A few seconds later she heard the click, as the mag ran dry. She quickly dropped the rifle and she drew her pistol, and was still hitting every target with precision and accuracy.

Once the range was complete the computer sounded again, "Simulation complete. Final score 100/100, all targets have been eliminated."

"Now what do you think?" She asked as she handed the weapon back to Scar, who like the rest of the room was speechless. "Did I pass your test?"

Vo walked up and cleared his throat as he shook his mind back to reality. "Commander you have been trained well and we would be honored to serve under you."

Katooni nodded and they walked out towards the landing platform, where a good friend of hers stood waiting, but when the squad saw him they shouted "Pirates!" As Scar went prone, aiming his sniper and Demo, Vo, and Twitch loading fresh mags into their deecees, with all four of them waiting for the order to fire.

The young commander shook her head and waved them off, "Stand down he's a friend."

Even though they were weary of this, they lowered their weapons and got up off the walkway.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again, young one?" Hondo laughed.

She smiled, "You have your payment."

Hondo nodded and chuckled, "The crew is getting her ready and your special supplies are being be loaded." He walked down the ramp and looked into her eyes. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't like taking children into battle."

She looked back at him her gaze turning stern," I am no longer a child and you know that."

He stepped back and sighed deeply, "Such a pity, but as a business partner I'll tolerate this, but make sure you come back in one piece."

She smiled and winked. "You can count on it." They shook hands as he walked to a different platform and left.

"Let's put your training to use." Vo said as they walked up the ramp.

Katooni smiled, "And yours."

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'd kyr'amur." Demo said to himself.

"What does that mean?" Katooni asked

"It means today is a good day for someone else to die."

Katooni smiled as they looked inside the ship, there was enough firepower in the lockers to destroy an armies worth of battle droids. The vehicle supply wasn't that bad either with a Larty, AT-RTs and speeders.

"We get a larty and lots of explosives? Oh this day just gets better and better." Demo chuckled underneath his helmet as he started looking through the canisters. He wanted to find the biggest bang and make it bigger.

Scar with his usual 'charming attitude' looked at the explosives and shook his head, "We need more snipers so I can get more kills."

In the Jedi temple a lone figure sat, his eyes closed and his mind empty focusing only on the living force. He could sense everything around him, the masters in the council chambers, the padawans running around, even the Fountain of 10,000 voices. The trance was broken when a padawan walked into the room.

"Master Yoda?"

"Questions you have, Hmm?"

"Yes master, can you tell me where Katooni is?"

"On a mission she has gone."

"When will she return?"

"Hmmm, long time it will be."

The ship was quiet as the young commander walked into the hangar, she opened the door to one of the lockers picked up one of the bulkier looking rifles and sat there toying with the firing mechanism.

"Let's redo this hear and add this." she mumbled as the rifle whirred to life.

Meanwhile in the mess Shadow sat down eating their chow.

"How come we can't get some good food like some Uj cake?"

"Because I'm sure they don't know what that is, ask the Sarge when we get back." Demo answered.

Scar laughed, "I am going to get so many kills."

"Oh shut it Scar, you're as bad as Sev from Delta."

Scar picked up his empty sniper from the edge of the table and smacked him in the head, "Damn right, he was the one that gave me this." he snapped pointing to the deep pinkish gash that gave him his name.

The team went silent as they looked at each other remembering that day. Six months before the Battle of Geonosis the squad was in Live Fire exercises.

"Check your corners, Check your corners!" Vo shouted as they raced through the rubble of one of the 'missions'.

"There's too many!" The whole field was chaos, with blaster rounds going in every direction.

"Flash going in!" Demo yelled as he pushed the det's activation button and threw it.

On the other side a lone sniper mumbled, "Alright next one. Next shot. Next kill." As the target poked its head up, he fired. The bolt spread from his rifle down the field.

The trooper saw the round and couldn't duck fast enough as it went right through his helmet throwing him onto his back.

Twitch rushed to his side and pulled his helmet off, "You alright there sixty?"

"I'll live." He said as he laid their as Twitch applied bacta to the wound.

The memory shifted back to the present as the four commandos sighed, "That day was a tough one, but as least we made it through as a whole squad, better than some of the others." They all agreed and went to eating their protein bars.

Later on the squad was walking down the corridor, when a group of troopers walked past, one bumping into Scar. "Watch it" He snapped.

"Or what. You're going to hurt me with your superior training." he mocked.

Before any of the squad could react Scar had pushed him against the bulkhead and extended his gauntlet's vibroknife. "Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? And I'll show you what my superior training can do as I gut you open real slowly?" Scar smirked, inching the blade closer to his throat.

As he was going to gut him Katooni walked in, "What's going on? Scar retract the blade immediately or you will answer to me!" She ordered moving closer to the troopers.

She stared at all of them, "Why are you guys fighting, you're brothers."

"We are but then again we aren't" Scar answered.

"How are you not?" She asked as her glare met Scar's eyes.

"Trained differently, different armor, different tactics."

"So you might not be exactly the same, but you are Vod. Tal. You are family in every sense of the word. Now I don't want to hear anymore fighting between any of you, is that understood?" She said sternly.

They all snapped to attention and in unison shouted, "Yes Ma'am!"

She turned on her heel and returned to the bridge as they shook hands and went opposite directions.

"Por a al'verde kaysh gutse."

"Indeed she does if it had been anyone else, I am sure Scar would have killed her."

They all looked at Scar who just sat on his bunk and entered deep thought.

Vo took off his buy'ce and armor, setting it in a pile next to his bunk, laying down and going to sleep. He awoke to the sound of blaster fire. He quickly donned his gear and went into battle. The corridor was filled with smoke as he navigated to his squads beacon.

The beacon on his HUD flashed where to go.

Inside the hangar there was a huge firefight between commando droids and the remaining members of the platoon. Katooni's blue blade slashed through the air deflecting bolts back at their senders, as she picked a few up and threw them into the bulkhead. She quickly noticed Vo's arrival and quickly ordered covering fire.

Behind her twitch sat trying to patch up the troopers that were still breathing. "I need another bacta stim!" he shouted as the troopers chest began to bleed profusely along with groans of extreme agony from the thermal detonator that had gone off a few minutes earlier.

Demo lay on his side pierced through the heart and his buy'ce. Scar laid next to him his sniper jumping from target to target. "Keep coming you stupid droids, more kills for me." he said to himself as he got two of them with one shot.

"How many are left?' Vo asked as he got into position.

"Six troopers, the commander, you, me and Scar!" Twitch shouted over the sound of blaster fire.

Vo bowed his head at that report, he had never lost a brother before, they had always pulled through together, but now there were only three. With his rage growing he switched to Anti-Armor and unloaded three shells into the droids.

The ship groaned from the constant explosions of detonators going off against the bulkheads and cargo containers that were erected as barricades.

"Continue the advance, split them up, second squad move up and flank them!"

"Roger Roger."

From the doorway he entered through another 12 commando droids walked in blasters blazing. Ace turned to face the new threat as well as two troopers who went in front to protect him and the commander.

"Det going out!" A trooper shouted as the sphere flew directly into the group, exploding seconds later turning several of them into piles of spare parts.

"Commander it's just you and us now!" Doc shouted as the last two troopers took several hits and fell to the deck.

"Alright form up behind the barrier." she responded as she put several crates into the way for them to fall back.

The remaining commandos formed a defensive line around her using everything they had left. Scar laughed under his helmet as he continued dropping them with his suppressive fire.

Several thermals came in over the crates, the three turned to shield the commander from the blasts that were so closely followed by blaster bolts that Scar fell from multiple direct hits to his chest. Twitch went down, when a thermal went off right next to his helm and Vo laid there unconscious.

In a rage of fury Katooni jumped into the air and began do obliterate the remaining droids, she was moving with lightning speed, tearing them apart one by one. They were cut down as she obliterated the last droid with force, turning it into its basic components before running to Vo's side.

"Wake up, please Wake up!" She screamed, the sorrow and sadness now apparent in her voice.

He could still hear the shouting order "Wake up!" but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from, when his body started to shake.

Vo opened his eyes and looked up at his squad, "Why were you shaking me?"

"You were shouting orders in your sleep."

"I was dreaming that the ship came under attack but we were all dead by the end of the battle." They whole squad was quiet afterwards.

Meanwhile Katooni sat in her quarters working on her Deecee, she was rebuilding it for a fifth time. During their short stay on Kamino she had become proficient with the DC-15s sidearm. But she didn't use one, she carried a pair of them.

 **Meditation Room in the Jedi Temple.**

"Master Yoda?"

"Hmmm, Questions you have padawan?"

"I am wondering when Katooni will be back?"

"Soon it will be that she will return."

The young padawan bowed and left the master to his meditation.

 **Ship's Armory.**

Demo walked down to the armory after his chat with Vo. "Ah, this is home." He said to himself as the doors closed behind him. The supply of explosives and weapons on this ship amazed him. He took out his kit and a few grenades and went to work.

 _Zzzaappp_. "Whoa that was close, alright never place a scalpel near exposed baridium." he laughed and placed the baridium into the second grenade and resealed it. "Oh the guys are going to love this." he chuckled and tossed it into his pack.

Light-years away on a distant world a droid army was trying to take a capital city, but the local population wouldn't budge. They held their ground destroying as many droids as they could before they started to fall back. The techs at the long range tower was getting the beacon out, "Mayday, Mayday, Need emergency Republic assistance, Separatist droids are attacking the city...Repeat under heavy Separatist assault, need assistance!"

Her ship was approaching the system as the message hit them and was played through his helmet comm. "Ma'am we are receiving a transmission on the emergency channel."

"Play it."

"Mayday, Mayday, Need emergency Republic assistance, Separatist droids are attacking the city!"

"Sparks find me the source of that signal!"

He quickly ran a scan and turned toward her, "Third planet in this system. There is a Banking Clan frigate above the planet and they've deployed most of their forces to the planet's surface.

"Bring us to the surface and stay out of range of their guns!" Katooni ordered as they exited hyperspace.

They touched down as the sun was just starting to rise on the horizon. "Alright we're two klicks from the city...wait what is that?" Vo said as a glare was flashing over his helmet, he walked over and picked up a helmet. _How did this get here?_

"Commander, what is this doing here?" He said showing everyone the cracked and rusted helmet. His voice grew low and anger started to flow through him, "Why didn't you tell us there was another Commando team sent here?"

"I wasn't told of another squad, our mission was to destroy and or neutralize Separatist activity in this sector.

She could feel the anger growing in him and see his grip tightening on the helmet. "Do you swear that you had no idea about this?"

"I swear, if I had known about the other squad I would have told you."

His anger remained but he understood, "Then let's go find the Chakaar that did this, Oya!"

"Oya Manda!" The squad shouted, the five of them raced towards the city. Within a few minutes they had sprinted the few klicks to the city, they walked along the outer areas of the city to get an idea of what was going on.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." Katooni said quietly as they were walking through destroyed Seperatist vehicles.

"What is it?"

"That!" She shouted and pointed to the blizzard that was rolling over the mountains into the city.

"We had no intel on storms, especially not one that big, we don't have cold weather gear with us."

The storm came at them without warning, engulfing everything in an endless snowfall, as the winds grew stronger throwing waves of snow into the buildings. The small force braved against the winds as they collapsed through a rooftop.

"How did we fall through?"

"An artillery round must have hit the roof and we just fell through, probably couldn't tell the roof from the ground." Demo chuckled.

"Demo shut it."

"Come on Sarge give me a break."

"Take it easy guys, we have to kill the enemy, not each..." she couldn't finish as two sniper rounds hit her in the chest, slamming her against the wall.

"Cover the commander, Scar take out that Di'kut!" Vo ordered as he opened fire. Scar slammed himself against the wall and readied his rifle.

Scar counted down and squeezed the trigger slowly and the round fired through the falling snow through the wall and slamming into the droid's logic circuits, as the body fell and he fired again and again into it. The body laid there smoking as he turned to back to the squad.

They all turned to the commander who had propped herself up against the wall, her chest was smoking.

"Commander how are...how are you alive?" They all asked a little confused.

"That Di'kutla Chakaar... Kal your wrong, that really hurt." She hollered as she exposed the chest plate underneath her robe.

"Is that Beskar'gam commander?" Twitch asked as he checked her chest.

"Yes, it was specially fitted for my smaller figure."

The squad was relieved that she was alright, "You had us worried Katooni."

She smiled at the use of her name, as they got up to continue walking through what was left of the city.

"Is there anyone left in this city other than us?" Katooni wondered.


End file.
